Ask a Character!
by Return From the Ashes
Summary: Ask anyone of your favotrite characters a question each week! Character of the week: Daisy
1. Chapter 1

**Ask a character!**

**by: princesspeach94**

Me: Welcome to Ask a Character! This is a game where you can, well…ask a character!...something! Anyway, here's how it works. Every week I will post a new character and all you fans out there get to ask him/her a question! (or two) But don't worry-all of the other characters will be there…they just wont be the spotlight. At least 5 questions per character must be asked by the end of the week. If not, their time will be extended for two weeks, so please ask those questions! You know you want to!

Me: Also if you cannot abide by the rules your question will not be answered and deleted. Here they are:

**1. NO SWEARING**

**2. NO USING SEXUAL TERMS**

**3. NO USING ADULT-LIKE IDEAS**

**4. NO SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT THE CHARACTER**

**5. NO SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT ME!**

**6. HAVE FUN! (BY NOT DOING THE THINGS LISTED ABOVE)**

Now is that last one so hard? Anyway please follow the rules because as I said before, your question will **NOT** be answered. I am only putting these rules up for the good of the characters and because I want this to be a safe rated K fic.

Me: Ok…you have all waited for this moment…time to announce this week's character!

(crowd cheering)

Me: And here they are right now!

(curtain comes up and reveals the characters)

Me: Ok, first of all-thank you guys for being on the show...that crowd looks convincing! Ok everyone, these are the characters that will be here every week: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Bowser, and Toad! But don't worry, other characters in the series will come as guest stars after these guys have their turn. You can even request another character you'd like to see on the show!

Wario: Will you hurry up and tell us who's the first character?

Me: Wario's so anxious.

Wario: Hey! Are you talking about me?

Me: Ok and this week's character is…

Crowd is silent...

Still silent...

Waiting in agony!...

Me:…Princess Peach!

(crowd cheers as the princess blows kisses)

Me: Haha, you all thought it was going to be Mario, didn't you? Well that's another thing about this show…I'm not going in order, so stay tuned every week to find out which character is next! Hehe, sorry Mario, ladies first! Oh, and also…after every character has gone, there will be one more week after that when all of the characters interviewed will come back and answer questions one last time! So if you missed your favorite character, you'll get another chance. So be grateful. And now a word from the lovely Princess Peach.

Peach: Thanks! And I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me and my kingdom. I hope this will be a great experience for me and for you! Please ask all the questions you have…I'd like to hear what you want to know about me!

(crowd cheers for the princess as she takes her seat once again)

Me: Thank you, Princess! And I hope to see lots of questions come for you next week.

Me: I guess it's time to wrap it up. So submit your questions now! See you guys next time on…Ask a Character!


	2. Peach Interview

**Ask a Character**

**By: princesspeach94**

Author's note: Okay I know you all saw this coming – I'm changing the rules. But just a little bit. Now if there is less than 5 reviews I will still post the questions next week. This week I only got 2 so I hope to see more in the future. Please please please ask those questions!

Me: Hey everyone! It's time for the very first week of Ask a Character!

(crowd cheers as the stars are welcomed to the stage)

Me: Today we have Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, and the special interviewed character is…Princess Peach!

(Peach sits in the interviewing chair with me and everyone else sitting around us in a semi-circle)

Me: First of all, I'd like to thank all of the Mario stars for coming out here today and committing themselves to the show. I'd also like to thank the many fans sitting out there who have submitted their questions. Thank you for everyone who contributed to the show and we hope to have a good time. And before we start, is there anything you would like to say to us, Peach?

Peach: Well, thanks for having me on the show. I'm really looking forward to what questions everyone has.

Me: Well with that, let's get started! Our first question comes signed from _**japaneserocker**_. Here's what they wrote:

_**Okay, I have a question that I've been DYING to know ever since I played my first Super Mario videogame!**_

Peach, how is Bowser always able to capture you so easily? Does he knock you out with chloroform or something?

Peach: Good question. It happens so fast it's hard to tell, but he usually ends up cornering me and either traps me in a cage or sends his troops after me. Both ways are annoying, and Mario is usually never near the castle at the time it happens.

Me: Hm, Mario, you may want to work on that.

Mario: Hey I have a life too!

Peach: That should be committed to me.

Mario: It basically is. Every morning I get up and think about you all day, and then when I call you, a toad answers and says that Peach has been kidnapped again, and I'm off on another adventure!

Bowser: Do I get to say anything in this?

Me: Oh, sure Bowser. Go ahead.

Bowser: Ok…the only reason I capture Princess Peach is to 1. Take over her kingdom, and 2. Because I love her!

Mario: I love her more! If you really loved her you wouldn't kidnap her.

Bowser: I'm doing it for her own good! It's obvious she likes me, she's just playing hard to get. There is no reason she likes you! I mean, you should've seen him get sweaty in high school!

Mario: You were the one getting detention everyday!

Bowser: Yeah, but at least I didn't hold up my pants with tape!

Mario: That was Waluigi!

Waluigi: Hey, are you guys making fun of my dressing techniques? I didn't even say anything and I'm already embarrassed!

Me: Ok guys, I think it's time to move on to our second question. It's from _**PrincessPeachandDaisy**_. They said:

_**Yeah, Princess Peach! Okay, I have a ?, I hope this is good.**_

If Mario didn't make anymore games, what type of game do you think is a good idea?

I hope this is a good ?.

Peach: Well, in my opinion, Mario probably wouldn't stop making games because they are so popular, but if they did stop selling, I would make some other type of game that has the same storyline. Maybe a kind of game like Super Smash Bros. Melee or something like that. They are pretty popular.

Me: Does anyone else have anything to add to that?

Daisy: I would make Super Luigi Brothers! I've got it all planned out: Mario and Luigi get a new cute little brother and Luigi teaches him how to fight like he does and then they both come and save me from Waluigi!

Waluigi: Why do you always have to relate this stuff back to me?

Mario: Where am I in that?

Daisy: Watching TV and eating pasta.

Wario: No, that's actually me. burp

DK: Technically, Mario and Luigi can't have a little brother because their parents are dead.

Yoshi: Hey! Don't bring back bad memories!

Daisy: They could always adopt.

Yoshi: Ok, you just put a picture in my head I did NOT want to see!

Toad: You know, it's a nice idea, but it's hard to let go of the whole Mario thing.

Bowser: Yeah, and you forgot about the part where I kiss Peach.

Peach: Totally gross!

Luigi: Um, I liked it.

(everyone stares at Luigi)

Daisy: Thanks Luigi! I guess you're the only one in here with a heart!

Me: Okay, I guess that will wrap things up for this episode. See you next time on-

Mario: Wait! You forgot to announce the next character!

Me: Oh right. Next week's character is…Wario!

Wario: Well it's about time! fart

Everyone: Ewww!

Me: Um, ok. So send your questions in to Wario for next week. See you next time on…Ask a Character!


	3. Wario Interview

**Ask a Character**

**By: princesspeach94**

Author's Note: Greatest apologies to HeartofDestiny for not reading their Peach question on time, but their question will be posted when all of the characters come back at the end. I don't own any Mario characters. Now on with the story!

Me: Okay everyone! Time for this week's episode of…Ask a Character! Our character of the week and the one submitted your questions to is none other than…Wario!

(Wario walks up the stage with a burrito. While the other characters come up he burps in Peach's face.)

Peach: Figures.

Me: Okay. Thanks goes the reviewers who submitted their questions and all of the fans sitting out there. Okay so Wario, is there anything you'd like to say before we get started?

Wario: Do I get more food after this? Burp

Me: Um, sure. Okay, our first question comes from _**ShadowMario68**_. Here's what they said:

_**your story is good.**_

here is my question for wario.

how come in some games you help mario and in some your against him?

Wario: Sometimes it depends on what mood I'm in. If Mario offers me food or money, then I go with him. If he doesn't then I go against him. Usually then I make Waluigi give me his allowance and make me food.

Waluigi: But then never happens because I give him the money before I spend it on the food. So then he usually ends up beating me up. Sigh

Peach: Well if that's the case, then why don't you just go with Mario all the time, Wario?

Wario: Always standing up for your boyfriend, huh? I'm not 6! I can go on adventures myself!

Yoshi: But why would you do that if you know you won't get food in the end?

Wario: Are you questioning me!?!

Yoshi: Um…no.

Me: Which leads us right into our next question! It's from _**japaneserocker**_ who said:

_**Okay...for Wario.**_

Why is it that in Super Mario 64 DS, whenever you pass by Toad, he starts freaking out? You don't seem THAT intimidating to me...

Wario: I don't!?! I'll have to work on that…Must be the power of my mighy muscles!

Me: No, really Toad…why do you start freaking out?

Toad: Well…with a big guy like Wario…it's kind of hard not to. I mean, can you imagine what a big guy like him could do to me? Hehe, no offense, Wario. You have other great qualities too, like the time you won first place in the Mushroom Kingdom's eating contest. You won by a landslide! And the belching contest, and the farting contest…

Wario: Well, it's true, I do have many great qualities, but I still say it's my mighty muscles. Because really, when punch someone in Super Wario 64 DS-

Mario: Super Mario!

Wario: Whatever! Anyway in that game when I punch someone they go a lot farther than anything Mario could've done, not to mention Luigi or Yoshi.

Bowser: Hey! Am I nothing here? I'm bigger, stronger, and meaner than Wario!

Wario: Wanna bet on it, turtle?

Bowser: You're on!

(Wario picked up Toad and Bowser picked up Waluigi. They used them as battering rams.)

Toad and Waluigi: Help us!!! Ow!!!

Wario: Take it back turtle!

Bowser: Not until you do fatso! And I won't stop hurting your brother until you do!

Waluigi: Wario! Just apologize! I'm begging you!

Wario: NO! I hate Waluigi anyway. I won't stop hurting Toad here until you apologize!

Bowser: So? He's going to be my future servant! I'll just order him around anyway!

Toad: Come on Bowser, for me!

Peach: What idiots. I'll go break this up.

(Peach walks over to them)

Peach: Hey Wario! Go fetch the sandwich!

(Wario's mouth waters and drops Toad through the floor as he runs after the sandwich in the audience.

Wario: Out of my way! That's food there!

(Wario finds the sandwich in the very back and stares up to find the snack bar.)

Wario: They have a snack bar here? Man, I've been missing out!

(Wario tears up the snack bar and eats everything. Back on stage…)

Peach: Hey Bowser, want a kiss?

Bowser: Gasps (He throws Waluigi backstage) Peach wants to kiss me? It's my lucky day! I knew if I kept my torn up Mario shaped clover along Peach would kiss me!

(Then Bowser fell and Wario came back up on stage)

Wario: Yes! I won!

Peach: No, he just fainted because I said I would kiss him.

Wario: Oh yeah? Well why is his tongue hanging out?

Peach: Because he likes me. Besides, why else would his eyes still be open with little hearts in them?

Wario: Because the fact is I can beat anyone of you here up in seconds! Since Toad can't put it into ten words…

(Wario glares and evil glare at Toad as he climbs up through the floor where he was thrown)

Toad: Um, uh-I'm going on a restroom break!

Wario: Not so fast, sucker! I'm not done with you…

Me: And we're not done with the questions! So Wario, put Toad down and we'll get on with our last question of the day!

Wario: Fine, but after this one, me and Toad are gonna fight!

(Toad gulps)

Toad: I really have to go…

Me: Okay, this question comes from _**DonPianta**_. They wrote:

_**Dear Wario,  
How do you beat the frickin' Toy Block Tower in Wario Land 4?**_

(Author Note: Sorry for putting one right in the middle of the story but just to let you know I never played Wario Land 4 so I don't particularly know, but I did manage to find a cheat on a website I googled. I also watched how to do it on youtube so I hope this helps!)

Wario: Well here's my summary of it:

Toy Block Tower

Jewel Pieces

1) Through the second Pyramid Block door, go right to find the first Jewel piece.

2) Go in the door to the very right of the second Pyramid Block door. Break the blocks to the Right and enter the door that was blocked, then Butt Bash small blocks to find the second Jewel piece.

3) On the platform above the frog switch there is a Jewel piece.

4) After hitting the frog switch, jump down the tube to the right after going through the door in the frog switch room, at the bottom there is a Jewel piece.

CD: After the last Jewel piece, go right into a room with a Pyramid Block door in it. Use the round block to get high enough to throw the block, opening the door, inside is the CD.

Wario: Hope that helps! You can also watch a video of it on youtube called Wario Land 4-Toy Block Tower by blazeydemon. At least it's a game about me instead of Mario!

Mario: Hey! My games are good!

Wario: Not they're not! You need to do some real fighting instead of throwing bombs and stomping on switches!

Mario: Do you want to take this outside?

Wario: I would, but I'm already fighting Toad! But I think I can squeeze you in…

Mario: No problem! At least I'm not as stupid as you to call a quarrel with Toad a fight!

Wario: That's it! This episode has ended! PP94 get on with the next character before I pummel this plumber down the pipes!

Mario: Those are some big words for you there, Wario! I thought you only knew money, eat, fart and burp!

Me: Okay the next character of the week is…Luigi!

Luigi: Yay!

Me: So please submit your questions to Luigi for next week. Hopefully there won't be as much fighting. Isn't it funny how Wario started a fight with every question?

Yoshi, Toad, Bowser and Mario: NO!

Mario: And I'm about to go fight him now!

Toad: Thanks for standing up for me, Mario!

Mario: No, I'm actually fighting him because he thinks he's better than me!

Bowser: I'm gonna fight all of you! Except Peach. Peach, stand back while I beat these suckers up!

Audience: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Daisy: Look out!

(Bowser does a belly flop and smashes everyone through the floor except for Peach and PP94.

Toad: Down here once again. I can see I won't be going home for a while.

Me: Well that hopefully wraps up this episode. See you next time on…Ask a Character!


	4. Luigi Interview

**Ask A Character!**

by: princesspeach94

**Author's Note: Okay I guess I didn't make this clear enough but I stop accepting questions Saturday morning. Just to make that clear so no one else sends me one after I already write the next chapter. Anyway please r&r we got a lot of ?'s this week. **

**I don't own Mario or Nintendo.**

**Now on with the story:D**

* * *

Me: Hey everyone! It's time for this week's episode of…Ask A Character! This week our interview is…Luigi!

(Luigi walks up to the front where I am sitting)

Me: And all the other characters joining us are…Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Wario and Waluigi! Thank you everyone out there for submitting your questions. We have a lot to go through this week…and hopefully it won't be like last week. Okay Luigi, is there anything you'd like to say before we start?

Luigi: I can't wait!

Me: Neither can I, so let's not waste time! Our first question comes from _**ShadowMario68**_. They asked:

_**this is an awsome story :) **_

here is my question for luigi

how are you able to jump so high? 

Luigi: Well, I never really told anyone this, but…while Mario is out saving Peach…I stay at home and practice my jumping. I never really told anyone because I was afraid they'd think it was stupid. I also jump higher than Mario because I am a little bit lighter than him. Maybe if he'd cut back on the lasagna…

Mario: Hey! Don't make fun of me! I'm the one going on adventures!

DK: If you ask me, Wario's the fat one…

Peach: Not again!

Wario: What? I'm only 308 pounds of muscle!

Waluigi: Wario, did it ever occur to you that we're on Mushroom Kingdom Live and We are!?! Then I guess this would be a good time for my workout dance!

Waluigi: Oh god no!

Wario: I'm gonna be burn some carbs!

(Wario starts dancing to a workout theme with a workout shirt and a sweatband)

Toad: My eyes! My puny eyes! They're burning! They're burning!

(Everyone takes out their barf bags they were given at the beginning [in case they needed it and well…used it)

Daisy: Holy crap! Now he's doing a split!

Wario: AHHHHHHHHH! WEDGIE!

Me: Okay, definitely time for another question. The next one comes from _**Aeolian Mode**_. They wrote:

_**OOH OOH can I ask Luigi a question!? I've been DYING to ask this one! **_

Okay, Luigi. What is the most PAINFUL experience you've ever had in your life? Or perhaps when's the sickest you've ever been? Please put it in intense detail for your biggest fan. And I'm a head-over-heals angst addict. 

Luigi: Well I'd say just now, but then I wouldn't have much to tell. But seriously Wario, you've got to find a better move for yourself.

Wario: Whatever Luweenie. Ah! Still a wedgie…

Luigi: Um, okay. Other than that, I think I've had a lot of pains physically and emotionally. But one I remember most was when I was a teenager. It was with my best friend, Billy. We were friends since as long as I can remember and we did everything together. But even though he was really nice to me, his parents weren't nice at all. His mother was a drug addict and a heavy smoker, while his father went in and out of prison and beat him often. Billy said that being with me was his favorite place to be. But then one day he started acting really weird and started to hang out with some mean guys. He said he was going to beat me up after school. Being the coward I was, I ran away crying. I did my best to hide from him and with Mario's help I did. Then one night when I was driving home from my book club meeting, I saw Billy and his new "friends" out in an alley. They were drinking. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The next day I decided I would be brave and talk to Billy about it, but he wasn't at school. I figured he ditched it with his friends or something. Then when I got home I checked my computer to see if he was on myspace. But before I even got there, I couldn't help but stare at the heading on the homepage. TEEN DRINKER COMMITS SUICIDE. There was a picture of Billy on screen. All I could do was stare at it with tears filling my eyes. After a few minutes of looking at it I read the summary of it under the heading. No one knew why he did it. Maybe it was because of his parents, or the bad habits he picked up from them, or another family problem he never told me about. But I didn't get over it until like six months later. I never really knew why he did what he did…

Peach: (crying) How sad! (sniff, sniff)

Daisy: (crying) Oh Luigi! I never knew that happened to you! You must've been so sad!

Wario: (crying) Poor Billy…he was so young!!!

Yoshi: (crying) I feel so guilty!

Bowser: (crying) I LOVE YOU MOMMY!!!

(Just about everyone was crying then)

Me: Okay, I think we should stop crying and get on to another question to make us forget about this heartrending story. Although very good retelling, Luigi. Looks like the next question comes from _**DonPianta**_. They said:

_**Dear Luigi,  
I have always enjoyed your character. But I have a question. Could you please clear up for me the fogginess of your family (besides Mario- I know how you are related to him)? Thanks!**_

Luigi: Okay, well if you're wondering-which I bet a lot of you are-Wario and Waluigi are NOT our cousins or related to us in any way. They just freakishly look like us-well, kind of.

Wario: And man am I glad! I could never imagine being related to you guys!

Luigi: Nor do we, Wario. And Mario and I are not twins either, even though we look like ones. I know there have been a lot of rumors about it, but we are just brothers. We are close in age, though.

Toad: What about your parents? I've always wanted to know about that.

Luigi: Well just to clear this up also, I'm going to tell you where we lived. Mario and I were born in Italy but only stayed there for about four years. Then we moved to Brooklyn, New York and stayed there for three years, then moved to the Mushroom Kingdom. As for our parents-they were with us the whole time until we moved out. Our other family members stayed in Italy but we visit them almost every summer. I hope that clears things up!

Me: Good explanation, Luigi. Now let's move on to the next question. It comes from _**Luigifan1**_ who asks:

_**My Super Luigi Bros. question still stands. The storyline for my version is that Bowser learns that he can acquire a powerful artifact by wiping out the royal family of Sarasaland, so he sets out to kill Daisy. As it turns out, Bowser plans to use this artifact to instantly destroy the Mario Bros. Luigi freaks out when he learns that Bowser's trying to kill Daisy, and drags his brother, Toad, Yoshi, and me on a crazy adventure! Oh, yeah, and Peach sneaks into Bowser's castle to spy on the Koopa King and report Daisy's status to our heroes. So, what do you guys think?**_

Luigi: Wow I love it! That would be a really cool adventure.

Daisy: Yeah accept I'm going to get killed!

Mario: No you won't. Has there ever been a time when Bowser _did _win?

Bowser: Shut up plummer! You're making me look bad!

Mario: No. You're making yourself look bad.

Bowser: Why you…

DK: I think that idea would work. It would be cool if the artifact was like a family broach or something.

Peach: Yeah that sounds like a really good story line. I think some fic's need more drama and that plot sounds like it would work that kind of thing.

Bowser: You know it's not really my thing to just go and kill Daisy, but it does sound like it would be interesting. Because we all know I like to kidnap Peach…

Peach: Yes, we know. At least I would get some part of being a hero instead of the damsel.

Toad: I really hope to see it become a fic.

Me: Well it looks like we answered that question. And now on to the next one. This question comes from _**Luigenius**_. They asked:

_**Q's 2 Luigi: When's Luigi's Mansion 2 gonna come out? Or is it going to be called that? Will it be called Luigi's haunted shopping mall? And you'll save Daisy, right? Cause lets all face it, Mario is okay to save, but it'd be cooler to save Daisy.**_

Luigi: I'm not really sure when it's going to come out. I think it will be called Luigi's Mansion 2. But Luigi's Haunted Shopping Mall would be really cool too. Hopefully Nintendo will pull it together and make more games with me as the main hero. Even though it will be scary, and I don't like the idea of haunted…um, anyway, I hope I get a game where I'll get to save Daisy. I mean, Mario gets to save Peach all the time, so why shouldn't I get to save Daisy?

Daisy: Yeah seriously, doesn't anybody like us anymore?

Yoshi: Well it all kind of depends on Bowser, since he's the one kidnapping Peach all the time.

Daisy: Yeah Bowser, why don't you ever kidnap me?

Bowser: We were just discussing that! I said I would rather kidnap Peach but if you want I'll kidnap you too…hehe, more Kingdoms for me!

Daisy: Well it would sure make us a lot more popular.

Bowser: Okay I'll work on it.

Waluigi: And why would Luigi rescue Mario anyway? If Mario's so heroic he can rescue himself! Luigi attempting to retrieve Daisy would be hilarious!

Daisy: Not as hilarious as you would be, Waluigi.

Waluigi: Come on, I'm not that bad!

Daisy: Every time you go out of the house you take Wario with you. What is that implying?

Waluigi: Hey it's not fun either!

Wario: HAHA! You can't even break a question box, Waluigi!

Me: And speaking of questions, let's get on with the next one! It's from _**japaneserocker**_. Their question was:

_**(LOL...Wario has issues...) **_

Hey, Luigi, do you ever feel...sad that you don't have that many of your own games? (e.g. Luigi's Mansion, Mario is missing) 

Luigi: Yeah, I do. But then again, I'm not really as brave as Mario, so it's kind of hard to want something you're afraid of.

Toad: Aw, that's not true, Luigi! Sure you may be afraid of ghosts and the dark, but you can still be a great hero! What about the times you went with Mario to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser's clutches? And all of the sporting games? You and Mario rocked those!

Luigi: Exactly. Every game I'm in I'm with Mario.

Mario: Are you saying that's a bad thing, bro?

Luigi: Well…it would be nice to have my own game for a change. I guess it's just the curse of being the younger brother. (sigh)

Daisy: I think Luigi would have really great adventures. I don't get why Nintendo doesn't make more games starring him.

Me: I also agree, Luigi should get more games. Personally, I think everyone has been so focused on the Mario games that they've forgotten how great Luigi is. Not that Mario is bad, though. Anyway, on to the next question. This one comes from _**Twanny Bizzle**_. They wrote:

_**Luigi...Huh? Okey-Dokey...How come you always have to be at home when Mario does his adventuring?**_

Luigi: Well as I said before, I get sort of freaked out when I hear about going on an adventure. I know it's hard to believe, but I truly _do_ want to go on an adventure, but let's face it…I'm a coward.

Wario: And a baby.

Waluigi: Not to mention chicken.

Daisy: Shut up guys! Stop making Luigi feel bad about it! It's not his fault Nintendo won't make more games about him! Besides Waluigi, you've never even had one game, so you shouldn't be talking!

Waluigi: Oh sure, always have to bring that one up…

Luigi: And I do feel bad that I'm staying at home when I could be doing good like my brother. Maybe one day I'll grow out of my cowardliness.

Daisy: That's the spirit, Luigi!

Me: I'm sure you'll get more games, Luigi. Our next question is from _**Torta della pizza**_. They asked:

_**Dear Luigi, how come you're so totally awesome and yet only have one game?**_

Luigi: I guess we're gonna be focusing on this one, huh? Oh, but thanks for saying I'm totally awesome. It means a lot. If you've been reading along, I guess you already know why I only have one game. Nintendo. Why is it always their fault?

DK: Yeah, same here. I'm always depicted as a bad guy, but I can be good at times. Nintendo always has to ruin everything.

Bowser: They just want to make Mario look good, which I totally don't get…

Mario: Of course you don't.

Me: Well, we come to a conclusion…Nintendo isn't fair. Anyway, we're down to our last question of the day before I announce the next character of the week! The question comes from _**Zefri**_. They asked:

_**Lol roflmao, anyway  
Dear Luigi,  
You are my favorite character of all Super mario bros, and yet i can rarely play you. And when i do play you, you're mostly just an unlockable character at the end of the game, so i tend to get bored because you have the exact same levels as Mario. How do you feel about this?  
P.S: Kick a magikoopa in the face, the really big purple one cost me 17 lives in Mario galaxy**_

Luigi: To be truthful, I don't feel good about that. I absolutely HATE being an unlockable character. It really makes you feel down after awhile. And again, thanks for saying I'm you're favorite character. It's weird, because I've had the most questions so far, and everyone says they like me, and yet Nintendo won't do anything about it! It just makes me mad sometimes! I mean, everyone deserves their time to shine, right?

Waluigi: Yeah, sometimes people can't even remember your name, Luigi! HAHAHA!

Luigi: Hey, it's not funny. I would think you would feel the same, Waluigi, since you don't have one single game.

Waluigi: I do. I've just gotten over it because I'm not a baby like you! HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Well, when Waluigi stops laughing hysterically, I can announce the next character of the week!

Waluigi: (gasping for air) Okay, okay, I'm done!

Me: Okay, the next character of the week is…Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yes! Finally! Yoshi!

Me: Please send Yoshi lots of questions for next week. See you next time on…Ask A Character!


	5. Yoshi Interview

**Ask A Character!**

by princesspeach94

Author's Note: Okay sorry for not updating last week I was really busy. I do not own any Nintendo characters. Anyway here's the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Me: Okay everyone! Time for this week's…Ask A Character! Our special guest today is Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Me: Thanks to everyone who submitted their questions. So Yoshi, how do you feel right now?

Yoshi: Questions!

Me: Good answer. Anyway, our first one comes from _**Jess the Hedgehog**_. They wrote:

_**this is great!! **_

these are for yoshi

Yoshi what the heck are you excatly anyway and do you have a girlfriend? 

Yoshi: Incase you didn't know, I'm a dinosaur, although many people think I'm a dragon or something stupid. Our real name is the Yoshis though. So to make it easy for you, I'm called a Yoshi and I am really a dinosaur. Hope that clears it up.

Me: So Yoshi…do you have a girlfriend?

Yoshi: Well, Nintendo is kind of unclear about it, but yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Birdo, if you don't know. She kind of looks like a Yoshi except she is a magenta color and she has more of a snout than us Yoshis. And yes, she is a girl!

Daisy: Then why is she usually depicted as a villain?

Yoshi: As I said before, Nintendo is unclear about it. It is hard to say because she is in some sports games and I don't really think she was doing anything bad. I think Nintendo will make it clear with more games to come, but for now we just have to wait.

Me: Well while we're waiting, let's get to the next question. It comes from _**japaneserockergirl**_ who asked:

_**YAY! Yoshi! **_

'K. How do you turn the enemies that you can eat into eggs? And if you could have your own hat, what would it be like? 

Yoshi: It's my egg gland in my body. Whenever I swallow an enemy it automatically turns into an egg. So I can basically eat whatever I want, as long as it isn't too big.

Mario: Darn, I guess that counts Bowser out.

Bowser: I'll remember that while I'm kidnapping a Yoshi to eat you Mario!

Mario: Yeah right. Hey Yoshi, what about your hat?

Yoshi: Oh yeah. If I could have my own hat, it would be marbled with the colors green and white and have a Yoshi egg on the front, and maybe the letter Y…

Wario: Daring, aren't we?

Yoshi: Hey! It's not my fault I have better hat ideas than you!

Wario: Say that again!

Yoshi: Um-

Me: Okay Wario, we're not going to have another fight.

Wario: Why not?

Me: Because nobody cares.

Wario: Grrrr…

Me: Next question comes from _**DonPianta**_ who asked:

_**Dear Yoshi,  
You are SO my favorite character! In that, I have a few questions for you.  
1.How come your species is Yoshi, and your name is Yoshi? Doesn't that make the other Yoshis feel bad?  
2.Why don't you have more awesome moves in the Super Smash Bros. series? You deserve them!  
3.Does every Yoshi have a name that starts with 'Y' or has 'yosh' or 'oshi' in it?  
4.What was the best day of your life?  
5.Which Marioverse person/anmal is your best friend?  
6.What is the worst thing that has ever happened to you?**_

Yoshi: Well first of all, thanks for saying I'm your favorite charcter. You are currently my biggest fan. Anyway, my name is Yoshi because well, that's what's on my birth certificate. No, actually it's because there aren't really many Yoshi names made up yet, and I have a big family. My parents didn't know what to name me so they just came up with Yoshi. I guess it doesn't make the other Yoshis feel bad, although I never asked them, but they never seemed to mind it. As for the Smash Bros. Series…YES! I seriously deserve more awesome moves! Curse you Nintendo! In fact, this question has inspired me so much that when I get home I'm going to start making up new moves so I can show Nintendo who I really am!

Me: Good idea. It's not really fair that they give other characters better moves.

Yoshi: Yeah. It's not like I'm unimportant. Anyway to answer the next question, yes. Every Yoshi name has to have either "Y", "Yosh" and "oshi" in it because then they wouldn't be a Yoshi. It's just our way. That's why there aren't many Yoshi names out there.

Me: So Yoshi, what was the best day of your life?

Yoshi: That's easy. The day I met Mario and his crew! It was the first time I had a real adventure and it made me feel important. Actually, it kind of gave me a life. And that goes right into the next question. Mario is my best friend, but Luigi and the rest are cool too.

Me: And for the last one, what was the worst thing that ever happened to you?

Yoshi: Hm, let me think…oh yeah! When I was 5, I was playing outside in the Yoshi forest. My mom told me not to go near the edge of the island because I could fall into the water, which by the way was really deep. But, being the mischievous dino I was, I went over to the edge and started talking to my reflection in the water. Stupid, I know. Anyway, I bent over too far and fell in. I struggled to stay on the surface of the water, but I couldn't swim at that age. I started to drown. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. The doctor said I was lucky that my brothers saw me and rescued me. That was the last time I went in the water for a while.

Me: Wow, that sure was a lot of questions. Anyway, on with the next one. It comes from _**ShadowMario68**_ who said:

_**how are you able to hold people on your back? if i did that i would probably brake my back.**_

Yoshi: Two reasons. One, I am a dinosaur, which means I am really strong and able to hold someone on my back, and two, all Yoshi's carry things on our backs. If we are not holding anyone on our backs then that's where we usually store our eggs. We are just used to it.

Waluigi: Well you may be able to hold Mario, but can you hold Wario?

Yoshi: Sure, I'll demonstrate.

Wario: Cool!

(Wario jumps on top of Yoshi, and he holds him perfectly.)

Toad: Wow, you really can hold him, surprisingly.

(Then Wario leaves a, well…you know…on Yoshi.)

Peach: Ew gross!

Mario: Aw man Wario!

DK: The smell! It burns!

Yoshi: Um, on second thought-maybe demonstrating is a bad idea!

Wario: I don't know why you guys get all worked up about it! Everyone does it!

Peach: Well not in public…if your normal! That's it Wario! I'm going to teach you some manners!

Waluigi: Good luck. You have a hard enough time going into our house.

Peach: True.

Me: Okay, let's get off the subject. Our next question comes from _**LilBlueYoshi **_who asked:

_**Yoshi how long is your tounge becuase it seems to very between games ?**_

Yoshi: Good question. My tongue is about 3 feet long. It may not look like it in some games because I don't extend it as much.

Luigi: So where in your mouth do you store 3 feet of tongue and still be able to talk right?

Yoshi: Well you probably don't know this, but my tongue is a lot thinner than yours, even though it appears to be very thick. I have a lot of more storage room than you think, because of the way my mouth is shaped. But my tongue is still very strong, though.

Me: Thanks for clearing that up Yoshi. Your next question is from _**Zefri**_ who asked:

_**I should have known Aeolion Mode might ask a queation involving Luigi and pain, but skipping my personal feelings...  
Dear Yoshi  
You are a man, right? and you lay eggs... HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?  
Additional: If you kick a magikoopa in the face you'll overtake Waluigi and Daisy on my favorites list.**_

Yoshi: Yes, I am a man! Well as I said before, all Yoshis lay eggs no matter what the gender. Females lay a different kind of egg if they want to have a baby, but they can still lay original Yoshi eggs when they want to. Hope that clears it up! Oh, and is there a magikoopa out there who wants to get kicked in the face?

Bowser: Kammy wants to!

Kammy: What!?!

Yoshi: But isn't she your royal advisor or something?

Bowser: Nah, doesn't matter, she's old.

Kammy: Wait, my King! What are you doi-OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Yoshi: Man that felt good! Hey, wasn't Luigi supposed to do one too?

Bowser: Here, he can do Kamek!

Luigi: Okay!

Kamek: No! Wait! I'm begging y-OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Yoshi: And to top it off…

(Yoshi eats them and turns them into eggs)

Kammy: Hey! Get us out of here!

Kamek: Oh shut up you old hag!

Kammy: What did you say?

Kamek: Um…help?

Kammy: That's what I thought you said.

Me: Okay, while Kammy and Kamek try to get out of the eggs, let's move on to the next question. It's from _**Luigifan1**_ who asked:

_**...Does Bowser ever try to eat you guys? And what do you think of this song? **_

Who's gonna save the world?  
Who's gonna save the day?  
Who's gonna stop the bad guys  
Before they close our way?

Betcha it's the famous warrior;  
Luigi's coming through!  
With his Winter Sword he'll slay Bowser  
Protecting me and you!

[Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Bowser's took too many Yoshis  
For usage in his stew.  
It infuriates me of course  
And Toads across the land too.

One day Daisy was abducted!  
It didn't take a genius to know  
That Bowser was behind this crime  
And wouldn't let Daisy go!

[Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

When Luigi found enough clues,  
He discovered with dismay  
That Bowser was planning to slay his girlfriend!  
He couldn't let it end this way!

It's time for Luigi  
To fight tried and true.  
He's always asked 5 questions  
But he's always known the who!

[Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

We have an unstoppable dream team  
Luigi and his brother, of course  
Toad and Yoshi have come along, too  
Together we're tougher than an ancient Norse!  
(That'd be a Viking)

Through the raging storms they wander  
Through the raging storms they run  
And it's all at the expense  
Of stopping Bowser's fun!

But it's a tight race against the clock  
Whether they'll make it, who knows?  
Wait! Why don't you help us  
Before Daisy's life goes? 

Yoshi: Wow great song idea. Very good rhyming. That is for the Super Luigi Bros., right? You should put it in the fic. Anyway, to answer your question, no. Bowser has never tried to eat me, or any other Yoshi as far as I know of.

Bowser: Cuz that would be kind of weird, eating a Yoshi. Although I do eat Yoshi eggs, just not with a Yoshi inside of them, because that would be really gross!

DK: I wouldn't eat Yoshi unless he was dressed up as a banana!

Yoshi: Don't bet on it.

Me: Okay, our next question comes from _**Twanny Bizzle**_. They asked:

_**That was a pretty funny chapter. Ok here's my question for that loveable dinosaur. **_

Yoshi how come you can eat everything and never get sick? I MUST KNOW! 

Yoshi: None of the Yoshis get sick. Eating stuff is just our nature, and we don't get sick from it. Infact, we do it everyday. Cleaning our room is a snap and there is no such thing as doing dishes with us. So you could actually say it's part of our life. Oh, and thanks for that part where you said I was lovable. I get that a lot.

Mario: I think it's cool that your chores is eating things.

Daisy: Yeah, it would make life a lot easier.

Bowser: So? I just burn everything when I have to do chores. Well actually, I get my troops to do them and then when they do it wrong I burn them, but that's another story…

Me: Okay, we are down to our last question of the day! It comes from _**PSManiac**_ who asked:

_**Dear Yoshi,  
You are a boy, correct? So if you are a boy, how come you can lay eggs? It makes no sense! I'm so confused that my head is about to explode! (Head exlodes) Nobody move! I dropped my brain.**_

Yoshi: Yes, as I said before 3 times, I am a boy. And if you have been reading along, I already answered this question. It is part of the Yoshi lifestyle. In fact, I'm getting hungry. I need to go eat something.

Wario: Why don't you go to that new snack bar they opened in the back?

Yoshi: You destroyed it, remember?

Wario: Well they have to build a new one!

Yoshi: Whatever. Pizza's on me if anyone wants to come.

Mario: Lets-a-go!

Me: Wait! Before you go we have to announce the next character!

(Everybody stops where they are and listens)

Me: Okay the next character of the week is…Daisy!

Daisy: Oh yeah!

Me: Please submit your many questions to Daisy for next week. See you next time on…Ask A Character!


End file.
